wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/VIII
Rodzina Połanieckich 51 Dla pani Maryni słowa te były wielką otuchą, myśląc bowiem o swoich poprzednich niepokojach mniemała zarazem, że Połaniecki nie powiedziałby nic podobnego, gdyby był zdolnym zawieść jej ufność. Nie przypuszczała też, że człowiek inną może mieć miarę ogólną, inną osobistą i że w życiu co krok napotyka się takie dwie różne miary. Mówiła sobie, że dość jest okazywać mężowi ufność bez granic, by go od wszystkiego powstrzymać, i z mniejszą obawą myślała teraz o bliskim sąsiedztwie letniego domu pani Krasławskiej z domem Bigielów, w którym oboje z mężem mieli przepędzić lato. Łatwo bowiem było odgadnąć, że pani Maszkowa, która już się była przeniosła do domu matki, będzie z samych nudów częstym gościem u Bigielów. Maszko nie wysłał jej do Krzemienia, nie chcąc się z nią na letnie miesiące rozłączać. Z Warszawy, w której musiał zostać dla interesów, łatwo mu było codziennie dojeżdżać do żony mieszkającej o godzinę od rogatek, tymczasem odległy Krzemień wyłączał możność podobnych wypraw Maszce, zakochanemu szczerze w żonie, obecność jej była potrzebna jako pokrzepienie, albowiem nadchodziły znów na niego ciężkie czasy. Sama sprawa o zwalenie testamentu nie była jeszcze wcale stracona, nie brała jednak, z powodu sprężystości obrony, pomyślnego obrotu; poczynała się przewlekać, i ludzie poczęli o niej wątpić —już zaś to samo było dla Maszki niemal klęską. Kredyt jego, który z początku sprawy tak był odżył i rozkwitł jak jabłoń na wiosnę, począł się powtórnie chwiać. Śledź, który był osobistym Maszki wrogiem i człowiekiem w ogóle zawziętym, nie tylko nie poprzestał na rozpuszczaniu wieści o złym położeniu swego współzawodnika, lecz postarał się, by wątpliwości co do pomyślnego zakończenia sprawy przedarły się i do prasy. Poczęła się bezlitosna wojna prawna i osobista, Maszko bowiem starał się również szkodzić wszelkimi siłami nieprzyjacielowi, a przy spotkaniach się z nim zachowywał się wprost wyzywająco. Nie przynosiło mu to jednak korzyści. Kredyt stawał się coraz trudniejszy, a wierzyciele, lubo spłacani dotąd regularnie, tracili ufność. Zaczęło się znów gorączkowe poszukiwanie pieniędzy w tym celu, by jednym długiem zepchnąć drugi i podtrzymać opinię natychmiastowej wypłacalności. Maszko zużywał na to tyle inteligencji i energii, że gdyby nie zasadniczy fałsz w jego życiowych stosunkach, byłby z tymi przymiotami doszedł do sławy i wielkiego majątku. Zwalenie testamentu mogło wszystko uratować, ale na to trzeba było czekać, a tymczasem wiązać rwące się tu i owdzie nici, co było równie niełatwym, jak i upokarzającym. Przyszło do tego, że we dwa tygodnie po przeniesieniu się Połanieckich do Bigielów, gdy państwo Maszkowie przybyli do nich w odwiedziny, Maszko zmuszony był zażądać od Połanieckiego „przyjacielskiej usługi", to jest — podpisania wekslu na kilka tysięcy rubli. Połaniecki był z natury człowiekiem uczynnym i raczej hojnym, ale miał swoją teorię, która w sprawach pieniężnych nakazywała mu być trudnym — i skutkiem tego podpisu odmówił, natomiast zaś uczęstował Maszkę swymi poglądami na kwestie pieniężne między przyjaciółmi. — Gdy chodzi nie o obustronny korzystny interes — rzekł mu — ale o usługę prywatną, odmawiam podpisu z zasady; natomiast służę gotówką, o ile znajomy lub przyjaciel potrzebuje jej z powodu chwilowego kłopotu, nie zaś z powodu rozpaczliwego położenia. W tym ostatnim razie wolę zachować moją usłużność na później. — To się znaczy — odrzekł sucho Maszko — że dajesz mi lekką nadzieję wsparcia, gdybym zbankrutował? — Nie. To się znaczy, że jeśli przyjdzie katastrofa, wówczas zaciągnąwszy u mnie pożyczkę będziesz mógł schować to, co pożyczysz, lub rozpocząć z owym kapitałem coś na nowo. Obecnie rzucisz go jak w przepaść, ze szkodą dla mnie, bez pożytku dla siebie. Maszko obraził się. — Mój drogi — rzekł — widzisz moje położenie w gorszym świetle niż ja sam i niż jest rzeczywiście. Właśnie jest to chwilowy kłopot i mały kłopot. Cenię twoje dobre chęci, ale dziś jeszcze nie oddałbym może moich widoków za twój gotowy majątek. Teraz zaś mam jedną przyjacielską prośbę, mianowicie: żebyśmy nie mówili o tym więcej. I obaj wrócili do pań: Maszko zły na siebie, że czegośkolwiek żądał, Połaniecki, że żądaniu odmówił. Jego teoria, iż w interesach pieniężnych należy być nieużytym, nieraz sprawiała mu podobne przykrości, nie mówiąc o szkodach, które mu w życiu przyniosła. Przy paniach jego zły humor powiększył się jeszcze z powodu porównania pomiędzy panią Maszkową a Marynią. Ku wielkiemu umartwieniu Maszki, nic dotąd nie zwiastowało, by pani Maszkową miała zostać matką, a co większa, zaufany lekarz, który znał ją od dzieciństwa, począł wątpić, czy to kiedykolwiek nastąpi. Natomiast zachowała całą wysmukłość panieńskich kształtów i teraz zwłaszcza, w perkalowej letniej sukni, wyglądała przy bardzo zmienionej i ociężałej Maryni nie tylko jak dziewczyna, ale jak osoba młodsza o kilka lat. Połaniecki, któremu się zdawało, że się już uporał z tym dziwnym pociągiem, jaki na niego wywierała, uczuł nagle, że tak nie jest i że z powodu bliskiego sąsiedztwa widując ją często, będzie coraz bardziej poddawał się jej fizycznemu urokowi. Stosunek jego do żony stał się jednak od czasu zaręczynowego wieczoru Zawiłowskiego cieplejszy, i Marynia była śmielszą niż poprzednio, toteż teraz po wyjściu Maszków spostrzegłszy, że Połaniecki pożegnał się z Maszką zimniej niż zwykle i że w ogóle był zły, spytała, czy się nie poróżnili. Połaniecki nie miał zwyczaju mówić z nią o interesach, ale w tej chwili był niezadowolony z siebie i uczuł taką potrzebę wypowiedzenia tego, co mu ciążyło, jaką zawsze odczuwa człowiek, trochę egoista, mający pewność, że znajdzie współczucie w oddanym mu sercu, więc rzekł: — Odmówiłem Maszce pożyczki i szczerze ci powiem, że mi teraz przykro. On ma przed sobą jeszcze widoki ratunku, ale położenie jego jest takie, że nim dojdzie do celu, może się przez lada przeszkodę przewrócić. Ostatecznie, nigdy nie byliśmy z nim w przyjaźni, prawie go nie lubię; razi mnie, gniewa, ale jednak życie stykało nas ustawicznie, a oprócz tego, on oddał nam raz wielką przysługę. Wprawdzie oddawałem i ja jemu usługi, ale teraz on znów ma nóż na gardle. Marynia słuchała z przyjemnością tych słów, pomyślała bowiem, że gdyby Stach był naprawdę pod urokiem pani Maszkowej, to nie byłby pożyczki odmówił, a po wtóre, widziała w jego żalu dowód dobrego serca. Żal było i jej Maszków, ale nie wniósłszy mężowi prawie żadnego posagu nie śmiała go wprost prosić, by przyszedł im w pomoc, więc tylko spytała: — Czy myślisz, że to musiałoby być stracone? — Może tak, może nie — odpowiedział Połaniecki. Po czym dodał z pewną chełpliwością: — Odmówić to ja umiem. Bigiel ma miększe serce. — Tylko nie mów! Tyś taki poczciwy! Najlepszy dowód, że ci to takie przykre. — Naturalnie, że nie może być przyjemnie pomyśleć, że człowiek, choćby obcy, wije się tam, jak wąż, z powodu kilku tysięcy rubli. Ja wiem, o co chodzi. Maszko dał ostateczny termin na jutro, przedtem szukał wszędzie pieniędzy, ale szukał ostrożnie, nie chcąc robić hałasu i przestraszać wierzycieli, a w ostateczności licząc na mnie. Otóż, widzisz, jutro nie zapłaci. Przypuszczam, że za kilka dni znajdzie jeszcze tyle, ile mu potrzeba, ale tymczasem opinia jego akuratności zachwieje się, a w położeniu, w jakim jest, wszystko może być dla niego zgubą. Pani Marynia poczęła patrzeć na męża, wreszcie rzekła z pewną nieśmiałością: — A tobie byłoby to naprawdę trudno? — Jeśli chcesz prawdy, to wcale nie. Ja mam tu nawet ze sobą książeczkę czekową, a wziąłem ją dlatego, żebym mógł zaraz zadatkować, jeśli jakąś kolonijkę upatrzę. Potem zaczął się śmiać. — O! — rzekł — protekcja i współczucie dla dawnego adoratora! Zaczyna mi to dawać do myślenia. Pani Marynia również poczęła się śmiać, bo rada była, że rozjaśniła twarz męża, lecz przecząc swoją wdzięczną główką, rzekła: — Nie! to nie współczucie dla adoratora, tylko brzydki egoizm, bo sobie myślę, czy te parę tysięcy rubli warte przykrości mojego Stacha. Wówczas Połaniecki począł gładzić dłonią jej włosy. — Ty jednak — rzekł—jesteś poczciwa kobiecinka z kościami. Po czym spytał: — No, więc decyduj: raz, dwa, trzy! — dać? Ona nie odrzekła nic, tylko jak rozpieszczone dziecko poczęła mrugać oczyma na znak, żeby dać. Obojgu uczyniło się naraz wesoło, jednakże Połaniecki jął udawać, że narzeka, i mruczeć: — Oto, co jest być pod pantoflem. Włóczże się tu, człowieku, po nocy i proś pana Maszki, żeby przyjął twoje pieniądze, dlatego że tej oto rozpieszczonej figurze tak się podoba! A jej serce zalewało się po prostu radością, że ją nazwał „rozpieszczoną figurą". Wszystkie jej dawne smutki, wszelkie niepokoje znikły, jakby zaklęte tymi słowami. Rozpromienione jej oczy patrzyły na męża z nieopisaną miłością. Po chwili spytała: — Czy to koniecznie zaraz musisz tam iść? — Naturalnie. Maszko jutro o ósmej jedzie do miasta i będzie cały dzień latał. — To każ sobie zaprząc biedkę Bigiela. — Nie! Księżyc świeci i niedaleko. Pójdę piechotą. To rzekłszy pożegnał żonę i zabrawszy z sobą książeczkę z czekami, poszedł. Po drodze myślał: „Jednakowoż tę Marynię można by do rany przyłożyć. To takie złote stworzenie, że choćby człowiek chciał czasem zrobić jakie szelmostwo, po prostu nie ma serca. Dał mi Bóg taką żonę, jakich mało na świecie." I czuł w tej chwili, że ją kochał naprawdę. Czuł również, że miłość sama w sobie, jako wzajemny pociąg istot odmiennej płci, nie jest jeszcze szczęściem, a źle skierowana może być nawet niedolą; ale że natomiast nawet wyobraźnia ludzka nie potrafi wymarzyć większego szczęścia na świecie, jak wielka i zarazem prawa miłość w małżeństwie. — „Nad to nie masz nic — mówił Połaniecki — i pomyśleć, że to leży pod ręką, że to jest przystępne dla każdego, że to rzecz jedynie dobrej i uczciwej woli, a ludzie depcą po tym gotowym skarbie i poświęcają spokój dla targaniny, a cześć dla bezczci!" Tak rozmyślając doszedł do willi Maszków, której okna błyszczały, jak wielkie latarnie na ciemnym tle lasu. Wszedłszy przez furtkę na oświecone księżycem podwórze i zbliżywszy się do ganku, ujrzał przez szyby przyległego do sieni pokoiku oboje Maszków siedzących na niskiej skręconej w ósemkę kanapce, przy której znajdował się stolik z lampą. Maszko obejmował ramieniem stan żony, drugą zaś ręką trzymał jej dłoń, którą to podnosił do ust, to zniżał, jakby za coś dziękował. Nagle objął obu ramionami młodą kobietę, przyciągnął ją ku sobie i przechyliwszy począł namiętnie całować jej usta, ona zaś z rękoma opuszczonymi bezwładnie na kolana, nie oddając mu pieszczot, ale też nie broniąc się, poddawała im się tak biernie, jakby była istotą pozbawiona zarówno woli, jak krwi. Przez chwilę Połaniecki widział tylko wierzch głowy Maszki, jego długie faworyty, poruszające się od pocałunków — i na ten widok krew uderzyła mu do głowy. Oblał go taki sam ukrop żądzy, jak wówczas, gdy szukał tasiemek do okrycia pani Osnowskiej — i tym bardziej palący, że spotęgowany całym szeregiem poprzednich pokus. Ten dziwny dla samego Połanieckiego, czysto fizyczny pociąg, z którym od dawna walczył, odżył teraz z niepohamowaną siłą. Przez mgnienie oka zbudziły się w nim dzikie instynkta pierwotnego człowieka, który na widok pożądanej kobiety w cudzym objęciu wpada we wściekłość i gotów się o nią porwać za bary ze szczęśliwym współzawodnikiem. Wraz z żądzą zapiekła go zazdrość, nieprawa, nędzna i najniższa ze wszystkich rodzajów zazdrości, bo czysto fizyczna, a jednak tak nieokiełznana, że on, który dopiero co rozumował, iż tylko uczciwa miłość do żony może być prawdziwym szczęściem, podeptałby w tej chwili to szczęście i tę miłość, byle móc podeptać Maszkę, a samemu chwycić w ramiona to wysmukłe ciało kobiece i pokrywać pocałunkami tę twarz lalki, bezmyślną i mniej piękną od twarzy jego własnej żony. Tymczasem ów widok przez szyby nie tylko wzburzył go, ale stał mu się nieznośnym, więc podskoczywszy do drzwi pociągnął gorączkowo za dzwonek i myśl, że ów dźwięk, który nagle rozległ się wśród ciszy, musiał przerwać małżeńskie pieszczoty, sprawiła mu jakąś dziką i złośliwą radość. Gdy służący otworzył drzwi, kazał się oznajmić, sam zaś usiłował uspokoić się i ułożyć jako tako to, co miał powiedzieć Maszce. Po chwili Maszko wyszedł do niego, z twarzą nieco zdziwioną. — Wybacz, że przychodzę tak późno — rzekł Połaniecki — ale żona zburczała mnie za to, żem ci odmówił usługi, że zaś wiem, iż wyjeżdżasz jutro rano, przyszedłem dziś jeszcze, by tę sprawę załatwić. Na twarzy Maszki odbiła się tajemna radość. Domyślił się on od razu, że tak późne odwiedziny Połanieckiego mają jakiś związek z ich poprzednią rozmową, nie spodziewał się jednak, że rzecz od razu pójdzie tak gładko. — Proszę cię — rzekł.—Żona moja jeszcze nie śpi. I wprowadził go to tego samego pokoju, w którego wnętrze Połaniecki spoglądał przed chwilą przez szyby. Pani Maszkowa siedząc na tej samej kanapce trzymała w ręku nóż do rozcinania kartek i książkę, którą widocznie przed chwilą wzięła ze stolika. Zgaszona jej twarz wydawała się spokojną, ale na policzkach widać było ślady świeżych pocałunków i usta miała wilgotne, a oczy mgliste. W Połanieckim znów zawrzała krew i mimo wszelkich wysiłków, by zachować się obojętnie, ścisnął tak silnie podaną sobie rękę, że usta pani Maszkowej ściągnęły się jakby z bólu. Jego zaś, z chwilą gdy dotknął jej ręki, mrowie przebiegło od stóp do głowy. Było w samym jej podaniu dłoni coś tak biernego, że mimo woli przeleciało mu przez głowę, że ta kobieta nie jest zdolną do żadnego oporu względem kogokolwiek, kto będzie miał odwagę i zuchwałość zdobyć się na prosty zamach. Tymczasem Maszko począł mówić: — Wyobraź sobie, żeśmy obaj dostali burę: ty, żeś mi usługi odmówił, a ja, żem jej zażądał. Ty masz poczciwą żonę, ale i moja nie gorsza. Twoja wzięła mnie w obronę, a moja ciebie. Przyznałem jej się otwarcie do chwilowego kłopotu, a ona wyłajała mnie, żem tego od razu nie uczynił. Oczywiście nie mówiła do mnie jak prawnik, bo o tym nie ma pojęcia, ale koniec końcem powiedziała mi, że pan Połaniecki słusznie mi odmówił, że trzeba wierzycielowi dać jakąś pewność i że tę pewność ona gotowa jest dać na swoim dożywociu i w ogóle na wszystkim, co jest jej... Właśnie dziękowałem jej za jej poczciwość w chwili, gdyś nadszedł. Tu Maszko położył rękę na ramieniu Połanieckiego. — Mój kochany — rzekł — zgodzę się z tobą, że twoja pani jest najlepsza w świecie istota, a zgodzę się tym bardziej, że mam świeży tego dowód, pod warunkiem jednak, iż mi przyznasz, że moja nie gorsza. Nie powinno cię też dziwić, że chowam przed nią moje kłopoty, bo dalibóg, dobrem gotów jestem się z takim kochanym stworzeniem zawsze podzielić, ale złe, tym bardziej chwilowe, zachowuję tylko dla siebie, i gdybyś ją znał tak jak ja, to byś się temu nie dziwił. Połaniecki, który poza całą pokusą, jaką dla niego była pani Maszkowa, nie miał wcale o niej wygórowanego pojęcia i bynajmniej nie uważał jej za zdolną do ofiar, pomyślał: "Albo to jest naprawdę dobra kobieta, i ja się mylę, albo Maszko okłamał ją tak, iż istotnie uważa jego położenie za świetne, a kłopot za zupełnie chwilowy." I głośno rzekł do niej: — Ja jestem człowiek ścisły w interesach, ale za kogo mnie pani ma przypuszczając, że żądałbym jakiejś pewności na majątku pani? Odmówiłem jedynie przez lenistwo — i ogromnie się wstydzę; odmówiłem dlatego, by w danym razie nie potrzebować jeździć do Warszawy po nowe zapasy. W lecie człowiek robi się leniuchem i egoistą. Ale w ogóle chodzi o małą rzecz, i ludziom, którzy jak mąż pani zajmują się interesami, takie kłopoty zdarzają się codziennie. Nieraz potrzebuje się pożyczki dlatego tylko, że własnych pieniędzy nie można na czas podnieść. — I właśnie to mi się trafiło — rzekł Maszko, widocznie zadowolony, że Połaniecki tak przedstawia sprawę jego żonie. — Mama zajmowała się interesami, więc ja się na tym nie znam — wtrąciła pani Maszkowa — ale dziękuję panu. Połaniecki zaś począł się śmiać: — Wreszcie, co mi po pani poręczeniu? Przypuszczam na chwilę, że zbankrutujecie, a przypuszczam właśnie dlatego, że nic podobnego państwu nie grozi: czy pani wyobraża sobie w takim razie mnie, procesującego panią i zabierającego jej dochody? — Nie! — rzekła pani Maszkowa. Połaniecki podniósł jej rękę do ust, ale przy wszelkich pozorach światowej grzeczności wpił w nią usta ze wszystkich sił, a jednocześnie we wzroku, którym na nią patrzał, była taka namiętność, że żadne wyznanie słowami nie zdołałoby jej więcej powiedzieć. Ona zaś nie chciała dać poznać, że to rozumie, chociaż rozumiała dobrze, że ów pozór grzeczności był dla męża, a moc pocałunku dla niej, rozumiała również, że się Połanieckiemu podoba, że jej piękność pociąga go — najlepiej jednak rozumiała, że w tej chwili tryumfuje nad Marynią, o której urodę była jeszcze jako panna zazdrosna, więc czuła przede wszystkim głębokie zadowolenie miłości własnej. Spostrzegła zresztą już od dawna, że Połaniecki płonie przy niej — nie była zaś naturą ani tak uczciwą, ani tak delikatną, by to mogło ją urazić lub zaboleć. Przeciwnie: budziła się w niej ciekawość, zajęcie i próżność. Instynkt ostrzegał ją wprawdzie, że to jest człowiek zuchwały, który w danym razie gotów jest posunąć się za daleko — i myśl ta przejmowała ją czasem obawą; ale gdy dotąd nie zdarzyło się jeszcze nic podobnego, sama nawet obawa miała dla niej pewien urok. Tymczasem zaś rzekła Połanieckiemu: — Mama zawsze mówiła o panu jak o człowieku, któremu w każdym wypadku można by zaufać. Mówiła to zwykłym sobie, wycedzonym głosikiem, co Połaniecki nieraz poprzednio wyśmiewał, ale teraz wszystko było w niej dla niego tym większą ponętą, więc patrząc jej ciągle w oczy rzekł: — Niech i pani tak myśli o mnie. — Ufajcieże sobie nawzajem — wtrącił żartobliwie Maszko — a ja pójdę do siebie przygotować, co potrzeba, i za chwilę sprawę załatwimy. Połaniecki i pani Maszkowa zostali sami. Na jej twarzy odbiło się pewne zakłopotanie, dla pokrycia którego poczęła poprawiać ciemnik na lampie, on zaś zbliżył się szybko do niej i począł mówić: — Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli i pani zechce tak myśleć o mnie. Ja jestem człowiek bardzo pani oddany, bardzo!... Chciałbym mieć choć przyjaźń pani... Czy mogę na nią liczyć? — Tak. — Dziękuję. To rzekłszy wyciągnął ku niej rękę, bo zresztą wszystko to, co mówił, zmierzało tylko do tego, by opanować jej dłoń. Jakoś pani Maszkowa nie śmiała mu jej odmówić, on zaś chwyciwszy ją oparł na niej usta po raz drugi, ale tym razem, nie poprzestając na jednym pocałunku, począł ją niemal pożerać. W oczach mu się zaćmiło. Chwila jeszcze, a byłby w zapamiętaniu chwycił i przyciągnął ku sobie tę pożądaną istotę — tymczasem jednak w przyległym pokoju ozwały się skrzypiące buty Maszki, co usłyszawszy pierwsza pani Maszkowa poczęła mówić śpiesznie: — Mój mąż wraca. W tej chwili Maszko otworzył drzwi i rzekł: — Proszę cię. Po czym zwróciwszy się do żony dodał: — Każ tymczasem przynieść herbaty, my zaraz wrócimy. Jakoż sama sprawa nie zajęła wiele czasu. Połaniecki wypełnił czek i był koniec. Ale Maszko poczęstował Połanieckiego cygarem i poprosił siedzieć, gdyż miał ochotę pogawędzić. — Znów walą się na mnie kłopoty — rzekł. — Wybrnę, bo wybrnę. Miałem nieraz do czynienia z większymi. Chodzi tylko o to, by słońce uprzedziło rosę i bym otworzył sobie jakiś nowy kredyt lub jakieś nowe źródło dochodu przed ukończeniem sprawy i dla jej poparcia. Połaniecki, cały wzburzony wewnątrz, słuchał tego początku zwierzeń z nieuwagą i żuł niecierpliwie cygaro. Nagle przyszła mu jednak niegodziwa myśl, że gdyby Maszko zginął z kretesem, żona jego stałaby się łatwiejszym jeszcze łupem. Więc spytał szorstko: — Czyś ty pomyślał nad tym, co uczynisz, jeśli sprawę przegrasz? — Nie przegram — rzekł Maszko. — Wszystko się zdarza — i sam najlepiej o tym wiesz. — Nie chcę o tym myśleć. — A jednak powinieneś — rzekł Połaniecki z akcentem pewnej radości, której Maszko nie zauważył. — Co w takim razie zrobisz? Maszko wsparł dłonie na kolanach i patrząc ponuro w ziemię rzekł: — W takim razie muszę opuścić Warszawę. Nastała chwila milczenia. Twarz młodego adwokata stawała się coraz posępniejszą; wreszcie zamyślił się i począł mówić: — Niegdyś, za moich najlepszych czasów, znałem w Paryżu barona Hirscha. Zetknęliśmy się kilkakrotnie i raz nawet wzięliśmy udział w jakiejś sprawie honorowej. Czasem teraz, gdy mnie opadną zwątpienia, przypominam go sobie, bo on pozornie wycofał się z interesów, a w gruncie rzeczy ma ich mnóstwo, zwłaszcza na Wschodzie. Znam takich, którzy porobili przy nim majątki, bo tam pole otwarte na każdym kroku. — Myślisz więc, że mógłbyś się do niego udać? — Tak. Ale prócz tego mogę sobie także w łeb strzelić... Lecz Połaniecki nie wziął tej groźby poważnie. Z krótkiej tej rozmowy przekonał się o dwóch rzeczach: naprzód, że Maszko, mimo swej pozornej pewności, myśli często o możliwej ruinie, a po wtóre, że na taki wypadek ma nawet plan, może fantastyczny, ale gotowy. Lecz Maszko otrząsnął się nagle z posępnych widzeń i rzekł: — Moja siła zawsze leżała w tym, żem nigdy nie myślał o dwóch rzeczach naraz. Dlatego myślę wyłącznie o sprawie. Wiem, że tamten łotr robi wszystko, żeby mnie zgubić w opinii, ale ja drwię z opinii i chodzi mi tylko o sądy. Gdybym się zarwał przedwcześnie, mogłoby to i na nie źle wpłynąć. Rozumiesz? Uważano by wówczas całą sprawę za rozpaczliwy wysiłek tonącego, który się chwyta, czego może. Otóż tego nie chcę. Dlatego muszę uchodzić za człowieka stojącego na silnych nogach. Jest to smutna konieczność, ale nie wolno mi być teraz nawet oszczędnym, nie wolno zmniejszyć skali życia. Jak mnie widzisz, mam kłopotów po uszy, zresztą któż o tym lepiej wie od ciebie, który mi dajesz pożyczkę? A jednak wczoraj jeszcze targowałem Wybórz, znaczny majątek w Rawskiem, jedynie dlatego, by moim wierzycielom i przeciwnikom zasypać piaskiem oczy. Powiedz mi, ty znasz dobrze starego Zawiłowskiego? — Od niedawna. Poznałem go przez młodego. — Aleś mu się podobał, bo on ogromnie podziwia ludzi ze szlacheckimi nazwiskami, którzy robią majątki. Wiem, że on sam jest własnym plenipotentem, ale się starzeje i gnębi go pedogra. Ja mu podsunąłem kilka myśli — więc gdyby ciebie o coś spytał — poleć mu mnie. Rozumiesz, że nie chcę dobrać się do jego kasy, chociaż jako pełnomocnik miałbym jakieś dochody, ale głównie chodzi mi o to, by się rozgłosiło, żem został pełnomocnikiem takiego milionera. Czy prawda, że on dla młodego chce zrobić ordynację z majątków poznańskich? — Tak opowiada pani Broniczowa. — To byłby dowód, że to nieprawda, ale wszystko na świecie jest możliwe. W każdym razie i ten młody weźmie za żoną jakiś posag, a jako poeta nie ma pewno najmniejszego pojęcia, jak się z takimi rzeczami obchodzić. Mógłbym mu również posłużyć radą i pomocą. — Muszę ci w jego imieniu stanowczo odmówić, albowiem jego interesami przyrzekliśmy się zająć w przyszłości my, to jest ja i Bigiel. Maszko zmarszczył się nieznacznie i odrzekł: — Mnie też nie chodzi o jego interesa, tylko o to, bym mógł ludziom powiedzieć, że jestem pełnomocnikiem Zawiłowskiego, bo rozumiesz, że nim się wyjaśni, którego Zawiłowskiego, mój kredyt może na tym tylko zyskać. — Wiesz, że ja się nigdy nie wdaję w cudze sprawy, ale powiem ci szczerze, że dla mnie to byłaby straszna rzecz tak istnieć tylko kredytem. — Spytaj się największych milionerów w świecie, czy porobili majątki na innej podstawie. — A ty spytaj wszystkich bankrutów, czy się nie zarwali z takiejże przyczyny. — Co do mnie, przyszłość to pokaże. — Tak — rzekł wstając Połaniecki. Maszko podziękował mu jeszcze za pożyczkę i obaj przeszli na herbatę do pani, która spytała: — Cóż? sprawa już załatwiona? A Połaniecki, którego znów wstrząsnął jej widok i który nagle przypomniał sobie, że przed chwilą powiedziała mu: „Mąż wraca!" — jakby już współwinna, odpowiedział jej nie zważając na Maszkę. — Między mężem pani a mną już załatwiona, między nami dwojgiem — jeszcze nie. Pani Maszkowa, jakkolwiek miała krew chłodną, zmieszała się jednak, jakby przestraszona jego zuchwalstwem, Maszko zaś spytał: — Jak to? — Tak to — odpowiedział Połaniecki — że pani przypuszczała, iżbym był zdolny żądać poręczenia na jej majątku — i tego nie mogę jej dotąd darować. Pani Maszkowa spojrzała na niego swymi niewyraźnymi szarymi oczyma, jakby z pewnym podziwem. Zaimponowała jej jego śmiałość i przytomność umysłu, z jaką umiał nadać przyzwoity towarzyski obrót swym słowom. Wydał jej się przy tym w tej chwili urodziwym mężczyzną, bez porównania urodziwszym od jej męża. — Przepraszam — rzekła. — To nie pójdzie łatwo. Ani pani wie, jaki ze mnie zawzięty człowiek. Wówczas odpowiedziała z pewną kokieterią, jak istota świadoma swego uroku i swej mocy: — Nie wierzę. On zaś siadł koło niej i wziąwszy nieco niepewną ręką filiżankę, począł poruszać łyżeczką herbatę. Ogarniał go coraz większy niepokój. Nieraz przedtem nazywał panią Maszkowa, jeszcze za jej panieńskich czasów, rybą, a teraz czuł ciepło bijące przez lekkie ubranie od jej ciała i doznawał takiego wrażenia, jakby go ktoś obsypywał skrami. Znów przypomniały mu się jej słowa: „Mąż wraca!" — i serce poczęło mu zapływać falami krwi, gdyż zdało mu się, że tak mogła ozwać się kobieta już gotowa i przygotowana na wszystko. Jakiś głos mówił mu w duszy: „To jest tylko kwestia sposobności!" — i na tę myśl rozkiełznana jego żądza zmieniła się zarazem w jakąś rozkiełznana radość. Przestał do reszty nad sobą panować. Przez chwilę począł szukać stopą jej stopy, lecz nagle samemu wydało się to zbyt grubym i prostackim. Powiedział sobie wreszcie, że gdy chodzi już tylko o czas i sposobność, trzeba umieć czekać. Przewidywał, że czas przyjdzie, sposobność się znajdzie — i w dreszczach, jakie go przejmowały na samą tę myśl, odnajdował zapowiedź przyszłych palących uniesień. Tymczasem było mu ciężko, musiał bowiem podtrzymywać rozmowę zupełnie niezgodną ze swym nastrojem i odpowiadać Maszce, który wypytywał o przyszłe zamiary Zawiłowskiego co do urządzenia sobie życia i o rozmaite tym podobne rzeczy. Wreszcie począł się żegnać, ale przed odejściem zwróciwszy się do Maszki rzekł: — Jakieś psy opadały mnie po drodze, a zapomniałem laski; pożycz mi swojej. Żadne psy nie opadały go po drodze, ale chodziło mu o pozostanie choć przez minutę sam na sam z panią Maszkowa, toteż gdy Maszko wyszedł, zbliżył się do niej szybko i ozwał się jakimś przytłumionym, nieswoim głosem: — Pani widzi, co się ze mną dzieje? Ona widziała istotnie jego wzburzenie, jego świecące żądzą oczy i rozdęte nozdrza — ogarnął ją nagle niepokój i obawa, lecz on pamięta! tylko jej słowa: „Mąż wraca!" — i jedno tylko miał poczucie: niech się stanie, co chce! — i ten sam człowiek, który przed chwilą mówił sobie, że trzeba umieć czekać, teraz, stawiając wszystko w mgnieniu oka na jedną kartę, szepnął: — Ja panią kocham! A ona stała przed nim ze spuszczonymi oczyma, jakby ogłuszona i zmieniona w słup pod wpływem tych słów, od których musiało się już zacząć proste przeniewierstwo, a zatem nowa epoka w jej życiu. Odwracała tylko nieco głowę, jakby pragnąc uniknąć jego wzroku. Nastało milczenie ; słychać było tylko zdyszany nieco oddech Połanieckiego. Lecz w przyległym pokoju ozwały się znów skrzypiące buty Maszki. — Do jutra — szepnął Połaniecki. I w tym szepcie było niemal coś rozkazującego. Pani Maszkowa stała ciągle bez ruchu, ze spuszczonymi oczyma, jak słup. — Oto jest laska — rzekł Maszko. — Ja jutro rano wyjeżdżam do miasta i wrócę dopiero wieczorem. Jeśli będzie pogoda, to może państwo zechcecie odwiedzić moją pustelnicę. — Dobranoc! — rzekł Połaniecki. I po chwili znalazł się na pustej, oświeconej przez księżyc drodze. Zdawało mu się, że wyskoczył z płomieni. Cisza nocy i lasu była czymś tak sprzecznym z jego wzburzeniem, że uderzyła go jakby coś nadzwyczajnego. Pierwszym wrażeniem, jakie potrafił uświadomić, było poczucie, że skończyła się jego wewnętrzna walka, skończyły się wahania, że mosty już spalone i że stało się. Jakiś głos wewnętrzny począł mu krzyczeć w duszy, iż stało się przede wszystkim to, iż jest nędznikiem, ale właśnie w tej myśli tkwiła jakaś desperacka ulga, albowiem mówił sobie, że skoro tak jest, więc musi zgodzić się na siebie jako na nędznika, a w takim razie „niech wszystko przepada i niech wszystko diabli biorą!" Nędznik nie potrzebuje przynajmniej walczyć ze sobą i może dać sobie folgę. Tak jest! stało się i mosty spalone! Sprzeniewierzy się Maryni, zdepce jej serce, zdepce uczciwość, zdepce zasady, na których budował życie, ale w zamian będzie miał panią Maszkowa! Teraz jedno z dwojga: albo ona oskarży go przed mężem i jutro nastąpi pojedynek — co jeśli się stanie, to niech się stanie! — albo będzie milczała, a w takim razie zostanie jego wspólniczką. Jutro Maszko wyjedzie, on zaś posiądzie wszystko, czego pragnie, choćby potem miał się świat zapaść. Ona, jeśli go nie oskarży, to lepiej jej nie próbować oporu. Wyobrażał też sobie, że go nie będzie próbowała albo uczyni to tylko dla zachowania pozorów. I poczęło w nim wrzeć na nowo. Ta jej bezwładność, która budziła w nim niegdyś tyle pogardy, stała mu się teraz jedną więcej ponętą. Wyobrażał sobie dzień jutrzejszy i bierność tej kobiety. Mimo całego zamętu myśli, rozumiał doskonale, że ona właśnie w tej bierności będzie później szukała dla siebie wymówki, że powie sobie, iż nie przyłożyła się do winy, że ją do niej zmuszono — i w ten sposób będzie okłamywała własne sumienie, Boga, a w razie potrzeby męża. I tak myśląc, pogardzał nią tyle samo, ile jej pożądał, ale czuł jednocześnie, że on sam niewiele więcej wart i że na mocy jakiegoś doboru, nie tylko naturalnego, ale i moralnego, powinni do siebie należeć. Pojmował również, że dla niego za późno już cofać się z tej drogi i że gdy raz te same jego usta, które zaprzysięgły wierność i miłość Maryni, powiedziały innej kobiecie: „kocham" — to największe złe zostało spełnione. Reszta była już tylko prostą konsekwencją, której nie należało odrzucać, choćby dlatego że była przynajmniej zarazem rozkoszą. Wyobrażał sobie, że tak muszą rozumować wszyscy, którzy wyrzucając za okno uczciwość decydują się na szelmostwo, ale samo rozumowanie wydało mu się równie słusznym jak niemoralnym. I w miarę jak poczynał myśleć trzeźwiej, zdumiewał się nad własnym zepsuciem. Widywał dużo zła i brudu ukrytego w świecie pod pozorami poloru i ogłady, wiedział, że owo zepsucie wyrobiło sobie niejako, pod wpływem lichych książek, prawo obywatelstwa; ale pamiętał, że oburzał się tym, że chciał dla swego społeczeństwa prostoty i surowości obyczajów, w przekonaniu, że tylko na takich podstawach może rozwinąć się społeczna tęgość i oporność. Nic nie wzbudzało w nim tyle obaw o przyszłość, ile to wykwintne zło Zachodu posiane na dziką słowiańską glebę i wyrastające na niej chorobliwym kwiatem dyletantyzmu, rozpusty, bezsilności i wiarołomstwa. Przypomniał sobie, że nieraz oskarżał o taki posiew to wysokie sfery finansowe, to arystokrację rodu i nieraz napadał na nie z tego powodu bez miłosierdzia. A teraz zrozumiał, że kto żyje w atmosferze przesyconej kwasem węglowym, ten musi się zaczadzić. W czymże on był lepszy od innych? O ile raczej był gorszym od tych, którzy pławiąc się w zepsuciu jak kijanki w wodzie, nie bawili się przynajmniej w hipokryzję, nie oszukiwali samych siebie, nie przepisywali innym praw i nie stawiali ideału zdrowego duchowo człowieka, uczciwego męża, uczciwego ojca—jako obowiązującego wzoru. I prawie nic chciał wierzyć sobie, by był tym samym człowiekiem, który niegdyś umiał kochać idealną przyjaźnią panią Emilię, który szczerze przyrzekł Maryni uczciwość małżeńską i który wreszcie uważał się za umysł jasny, a charakter bardziej prawy i silniejszy od innych. On silniejszy? Siła jego była tylko złudzeniem, płynącym z braku pokus. Jeśli kochał idealnym uczuciem brata panią Emilię, jeśli oparł się kokieterii pani Osnowskiej, to tylko dlatego, że nie wzbudziły w nim tego zwierzęcego pociągu, jaki wzbudziła ta lalka z czerwonymi oczyma, którą odpychała jego dusza, a do której rwały się od dawna jego zmysły. Myślał też teraz, że jego uczucie dla Maryni nie było także nigdy uczciwym, bo w gruncie rzeczy nie było również czym innym, jak takim samym zwierzęcym pociągiem. Przyzwyczajenie stępiło go, więc powstrzymany prócz tego i przez stan Maryni, zwrócił się tam, dokąd mógł—i zwrócił się bez żadnego hamulca ni skrupułu, ledwie w pół roku po ślubie. I Połaniecki, który, wyszedłszy od Maszków, miał poczucie, że jest nędznikiem, począł nagle miarkować, że jest większym nędznikiem, niż zrazu myślał, albowiem przypomniał sobie także, że ma zostać ojcem. W domu, w oknach Maryni, światła nie były jeszcze pogaszone. Połaniecki byłby dał wiele za to, by ją zastać już śpiącą. Przyszło mu nawet na myśl pójść dalej i nie wrócić, póki w oknach nie będzie ciemno. Ale nagle zobaczył jej sylwetkę na szybie. Musiała go wyglądać i ponieważ przed domem było jasno, musiała go dostrzec. Pomiarkowawszy to wszedł. Przyjęła go już w białym nocnym kaftaniku i z rozwiązanymi włosami. Była w tych rozwiązanych włosach pewna umyślna kokieteria, bo wiedziała, że ma piękne i że on lubi się nimi bawić. — Czemuś ty się nie położyła? — spytał wchodząc. A ona zbliżyła się ku niemu senna, ale uśmiechnięta, i rzekła: — Czekałam na ciebie z pacierzem. Od czasów pobytu w Rzymie odmawiali pacierz razem. Ale obecnie Połanieckiemu sama myśl o tym wydała się nie do zniesienia. Marynia tymczasem zaczęła pytać: — Cóż, Stachu, kontent jesteś, żeś go poratował? Prawda, żeś kontent? — Tak — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — A ona czy wie o jego położeniu? — Wie i nie wie. Późno już. Pójdźmy spać. — Dobranoc! Wiesz, o czym tu sama rozmyślałam: żeś ty taki poczciwy i dobry! I wyciągnąwszy ku niemu twarz objęła go za szyję, on zaś ucałował ją czując jednocześnie i czystą prawość tego pocałunku, i swoją podłość, i całe szeregi podłości, które przyjdzie mu spełnić następnie. Jedną spełnił zaraz, klęknąwszy do pacierza, który Marynia poczęła głośno odmawiać. Nie mógł tego nie uczynić, a czyniąc odgrywał tylko nędzną komedię, bo nie mógł się modlić. Po skończonym pacierzu i powtórnym „dobranoc" nie mógł również usnąć. Zdawało mu się, że idąc do Maszków objął myślą i swój postępek, i wszelkie jego moralne wyniki. Tymczasem okazało się, że nie. Przyszło mu teraz do głowy, że w Boga można nie wierzyć, ale nie wolno z Niego drwić. Spełnić na przykład wiarołomstwo, wrócić jutro lub pojutrze, po dokonanym cudzołóstwie, do domu i klęknąć do pacierza — to byłoby nadto. Czuł. że trzeba wybrać. Albo uczucie religijne i szczera wiara, albo pani Maszkowa! Godzić tego nie można. I nagle spostrzegł, że wszystko, co przez lata rozmyślań wyrobił i wypracował w sobie, że cały ten ogromny spokój płynący z rozwiązania głównej zagadki życia, słowem to, co stanowiło istotę jego duchowego bytu, trzeba po prostu odepchnąć. Z drugiej strony rozumiał również, że od jutra trzeba będzie zacząć kłamać swoim zasadom społecznym, swemu uznaniu rodziny jako podstawy społecznego bytu. Nie wolno również głosić takich zasad, a prywatnie — uwodzić cudze żony. Trzeba także wybrać. Co do Maryni, kłamstwo w stosunku do niej już zostało spełnione. Tak więc za jednym zamachem szedł w ruinę jego stosunek do Boga, do społeczeństwa, do kobiety, słowem, pułap owego pracowicie dźwigniętego duchowego domu, w którym dotychczas mieszkał, walił mu się na głowę. I to zazębianie się złego przejęło go pewnym zdumieniem. Nie spodziewał się, żeby po przecięciu jednej nitki cały szew pruł się tak nagle, i z pewnym zdziwieniem począł sobie zadawać pytanie: jakim sposobem może istnieć na świecie tego rodzaju oportunizm, który wiarołomstwo godzi w życiu z uczciwością i honorem? Bo jednak tak było. Znał wielu tak zwanych porządnych ludzi, żonatych, kochających żony, niby religijnych — i zarazem uganiających się za każdą spotkaną kobietą. Ci sami, którzy by żonom swoim wszelkie zboczenie z drogi obowiązku poczytywali za zbrodnię, pozwalali sobie na małżeńską niewiarę bez żadnego skrupułu. Przypomniał sobie, jak ktoś z jego znajomych, przyparty z tego powodu do muru, wykręcił się wesoło znanym brukowym dowcipem, iż nie jest szwedzką zapałką. Ostatecznie wiarołomstwo utarło się i między mężczyznami uchodziło za coś dozwolonego, niemal za zwyczaj. Połanieckiemu myśl ta przyniosła chwilę ulgi, ale krótką, był bowiem człowiekiem logicznym, jeśli nie w postępkach, to przynajmniej w rozumowaniu. Tak! Świat nie składa się z samych łotrów i hipokrytów, ale w znakomitej części składa się z ludzi lekkich i bezmyślnych — i ten oportunizm godzący cudzołóstwo z pojęciem honoru i uczciwości nie jest niczym innym jak bezmyślnością. W czym bowiem może rozgrzeszać zwyczaj człowieka, który uznaje niemoralność i głupotę tego zwyczaju? „Dla durnia — myślał Połaniecki — wiarołomstwo może być wesołym wypadkiem; dla człowieka umiejącego poważnie myśleć jest łotrostwem, tak samo przeciwnym etyce jak złodziejstwo, jak podpisywanie cudzych nazwisk na wekslach, jak łamanie przysięgi, jak łamanie słowa, jak oszustwo w handlu lub w kartach. Religia może odpuszczać grzech cudzołóstwa jako chwilowy upadek, ale cudzołóstwo, które się samo z góry rozgrzesza, wyłącza religię, wyłącza obywatelskość, wyłącza uczciwość, wyłącza honor." Połaniecki, który w rozumowaniach ze sobą był zawsze szczerym, a w ogóle ogromnie bezwzględnym, nie cofnął się i przed tym ostatecznym wnioskiem. Natomiast zląkł się, jakby ujrzał przepaść. Jeśli się nie cofnie, skręci kark. Ale jednocześnie począł gryźć się własną słabością. Już znał się dostatecznie — i z żalem, a zarazem z pogardą dla tej własnej słabości, z góry był przekonany, że gdy zobaczy panią Maszkową — zwierzę ludzkie weźmie w nim górę nad duszą. Cofnąć się? — wszak on powtarzał to sobie i postanawiał po każdej pokusie, a potem wobec każdej następnej namiętność unosiła na złamanie karku jego wolę, tak jak dziki koń unosi jeźdźca. Na samo to wspomnienie chciało mu się kląć. Gdyby w domu był nieszczęśliwym, gdyby jego namiętność wyrosła na tle wielkiej miłości— miałby coś na jej usprawiedliwienie; ale on pani Maszkowej nie kochał, tylko jej pragnął. Z tego rozdwojenia natury ludzkiej nie umiał sobie nigdy zdać sprawy; wiedział tylko, że pragnął i że będzie pragnął za każdym widzeniem, za każdą myślą o niej. Więc pozostawałaby jedna rada: nie widywać jej — rada niemożliwa, nie tylko ze względu na wszelkiego rodzaju stosunki, znajomości, ale choćby ze względu na to, że w takim razie Marynia poczęłaby coś podejrzewać. Połaniecki ani przypuszczał, że to już miało miejsce i że ona ukryła tylko przed nim cierpienie — zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że gdyby zdrada jego wyszła w jakikolwiek sposób na jaw, byłby to dla tej słodkiej i pełnej wiary kobiety cios wprost nad siły. I wyrzuty jego wzrosły jeszcze. Chwycił go ogromny żal i litość nad nią, a zarazem tym większa pogarda dla siebie. Mimo ciemności, krew przypłynęła mu do twarzy na wspomnienie, iż Maszkowej powiedział: „Kocham", że fatalne słowo już padło, że zawiódł i zdradził to poczciwe, prawe stworzenie i że byłby zdolny zawieść jej ufność i podeptać serce. Przez chwilę wydało mu się to czystym niepodobieństwem, lecz sumienie odpowiedziało mu: „Byłbyś zdolny!" Jednakże w tym żalu i litości nad nią znalazł pewną pociechę, gdyż poznał, że uczucie jego dla niej było i jest czymś więcej niż zwierzęcym pociągiem i że tkwiły w nim jakieś węzły płynące ze wspólności pożycia, z wzajemnej przynależności, ze ślubu, ze stowarzyszenia się na złą i dobrą dolę, z wielkiego szacunku i przywiązania, które w przyszłości miało być spotęgowane przez dziecko. Nigdy też nie kochał jej więcej jak w tej chwili wewnętrznej rozterki i nigdy nie budziła w nim większej tkliwości. Poczęło dnieć. Przez szpary okiennicy wchodził brzask i napełniał pokój bladym światłem, przy którym widać było niewyraźnie jej ciemną, wgłębioną w poduszki głowę; Połanieckiemu zaś serce przepełniło się poczuciem, że to jest jego jedyne i najwyższe dobro, że tam śpi jego bardzo kochana twarzyczka, najlepsza przyjaciółka, żona i przyszła matka jego dziecka. I żadne wywody, żadne rozumowania nad religijną i społeczną niecnością cudzołóstwa nie napełniły go takim ku niemu i ku sobie obrzydzeniem, jak widok tej słodkiej, uśpionej twarzy. Światła przez szpary wchodziło coraz więcej i główka jej coraz wyraźniej wychylała się z cienia. Widać już było półkola jej ciemnych rzęs na policzkach — i Połaniecki wpatrując się w nią począł sobie mówić: „Twoja poczciwość mnie pomoże!" Nagle lepsze uczucia wzięły w nim górę: zwierzę ustąpiło duszy — i ogarnęła go pewna otucha, pomyślał bowiem, że gdyby był takim nędznikiem, jak sobie wyobrażał, byłby z lżejszym sercem poszedł za głosem namiętności i nie przechodził takich zgryzot. Nazajutrz zbudził się późno, zmęczony i nieco chory. Czuł jakieś zniechęcenie i wyczerpanie, którego przedtem nie doświadczał. Przy świetle dziennym, a w dodatku przy świetle dnia dżdżystego i posępnego, cała sprawa przedstawiała mu się inaczej, trzeźwiej, pospoliciej — i ani przyszłość nie przedstawiła mu się tak groźną, ani wina tak wielką. Wszystko zmalało w jego oczach. Począł teraz myśleć głównie nad tym, czy pani Maszkowa przyznała się do wszystkiego mężowi, czy nie. Chwilami przypuszczał, że tak, i na tę myśl doznawał takiego uczucia, jakiego doznaje człowiek, który niepotrzebnie zalazł w wielki i przykry kłopot. Z wolna jednak to uczucie zmieniało się w coraz większy i żywszy niepokój. „Położenie jest głupie — mówił sobie. — Maszce wszystko można zarzucić, ale nie jest ani niedołęgą, ani tchórzem — i podobnej obelgi nie schowa do kieszeni. Więc wyjaśnienia, awantura — może pojedynek? Niechże to piorun trzaśnie! Co za fatalna historia, jeśli rzecz dojdzie do Maryni!" I począł się złościć na cały świat. Oto dotąd miał zupełny spokój, o nikogo nie dbał, z nikim się nie liczył, dziś zaś obracał na wszystkie strony w głowie wyrazy: „Powiedziała? — nie powiedziała?" i od rana nie mógł o niczym innym myśleć. Przyszło do tego, że wreszcie zadał sobie pytanie: „Co u licha, czy ja się Maszki boję?—ja?" Ale on się nie Maszki bał, tylko Maryni, co było również dla niego czymś i nowym, i zdumiewającym, albowiem przed paroma jeszcze dniami byłby raczej wszystko przypuścił niż to, że się jej będzie kiedykolwiek bał. I w miarę, jak zbliżało się południe, sprawa, która rano przedstawiła mu się w zmniejszonych rozmiarach, poczęła znów rosnąć w jego oczach. Chwilami pokrzepiał się nadzieją, że pani Maszkowa będzie milczała, chwilami ją tracił — i wówczas czuł, że nie tylko Maryni, ale nikomu nie będzie śmiał spojrzeć w oczy, i bał się także Bigiela, bał się Bigielowej, pani Emilii, Zawiłowskiego, słowem: wszystkich znajomych. „Oto, co jest nabroić! — myślał sobie. — Ile jedno głupstwo kosztuje!" Niepokój jego zwiększył się do tego stopnia, że wreszcie, pod pozorem odesłania laski, wysłał służącego chłopaka do pani Maszkowej z ukłonem i zapytaniem o zdrowie. Służący wrócił w pół godziny. Połaniecki widział go przez okno i zeszedłszy śpiesznie na jego spotkanie, dowiedział się, że przyniósł list od pani Maszkowej do Maryni. Odebrawszy list oddał go Maryni i serce biło mu jeszcze niespokojniej, gdy śledził jej twarz, podczas gdy czytała. Lecz Marynia skończywszy podniosła na niego swe spokojne oczy i rzekła: — Prosi nas pani Maszkowa dziś na podwieczorek... i Bigielów także. — Aa! — odpowiedział Połaniecki odetchnąwszy pełną piersią. I w duszy dodał: „Nie powiedziała!" — Pójdziemy? prawda? — pytała Marynia. — Jak chcesz... To jest... idź z Bigielami, ja po obiedzie muszę jechać do miasta. Muszę się widzieć ze Świrskim. Może go tu przywiozę. — To może się wymówić? — Nie, nie! idź z Bigielami. Może po drodze wstąpię do niej i wytłumaczę się. Ale i to nie! Ty mnie wytłumacz. I wyszedł, bo potrzebował zostać sam ze swymi myślami. „Nie powiedziała!" Połanieckiego ogarnęło uczucie ulgi i radości. Nie powiedziała mężowi, nie obraziła się, zaprosiła ich, zatem zgadza się na wszystko, gotowa iść dalej — i dojść wszędzie, dokąd ją będzie chciał zaprowadzić. Czymże jest samo to zaproszenie, jeśli nie chęcią uspokojenia go — jeśli nie odpowiedzią na jego: „Do jutra!" Teraz więc wszystko zależy tylko od niego. I mrowie poczęło go znów przechodzić od stóp do głów. Nie ma już przeszkód, chyba w nim samym. Ryba połknęła haczyk. Pokusy opadły go z nową potęgą, bo nie hamowała już ich niepewność. Tak jest! ryba połknęła haczyk. Nie oparła się. Tu chwyciło go uczucie tryumfu i zadowolenia miłości własnej, a jednocześnie myśląc o pani Maszkowej począł ją niemal przepraszać w duszy, że chwilami mógł wątpić o niej i — poczytać ją choćby przez pięć minut za uczciwą kobietę... Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, co o niej sądzić, i był jej za to wdzięczny. Po chwili począł się śmiać ze swoich poprzednich obaw. W ten sposób składał jej pierwszy przynależny hołd — pogardy. Przestała być dla niego czymś niedostępnym, czymś, o co się toczy walka między obawą a nadzieją, Mimo woli wyobrażał ją sobie teraz jak coś swego, jako rzecz własną, zawsze ponętną, ale tym samym mniej cenną. Sprawiła mu także przyjemność myśl, że jeśli się pokusie oprze, to będzie już czysto jego zasługa. Teraz, gdy drzwi stały otworem, spostrzegł ze zdziwieniem, że zwiększa się w nim chęć oporu. Raz jeszcze przeleciało mu przez myśl wszystko, co sobie o wiarołomstwie mówił w czasie bezsennej nocy — raz jeszcze serce przypomniało mu Marynię, jej prawość, uczciwość, bliskie macierzyństwo — i ten ogromny spokój, to jedyne prawdziwe szczęście, które tylko przy niej mógł znaleźć — i w końcu tych wszystkich rozmyślań postanowił jechać do miasta i nie być u pani Maszkowej. Po obiedzie kazał zaprząc. Siedząc już na Bigielowej bidce przechylił się, uściskał Marynię i powiedziawszy jej na pożegnanie: „Baw się dobrze" — pojechał. Poranne jego wyczerpanie minęło. Odzyskał nawet humor, czuł się bowiem zadowolony sam z siebie. Wracała mu ufność we własne siły i własny charakter. Sprawiała mu przy tym pewną drażniącą przyjemność myśl o zdziwieniu pani Maszkowej, gdy się dowie, że sobie pojechał i że nie ma zamiaru być u niej. Czuł jakąś potrzebę zemsty nad nią za to fizyczne wrażenie, które na nim wywierała. Od chwili tego listu z zaprosinami, który napisała do Maryni, pogarda jego dla niej zwiększyła się tak bardzo, iż po chwili zaczął przypuszczać, iż byłby w stanie wyjść zwycięsko nawet, gdyby teraz do niej wstąpił. ,A gdybym rzeczywiście wstąpił i nadał inne znaczenie wczorajszym słowom?" — rzekł sobie. Lecz zaraz pomyślał: „Nie bądź oszustem przynajmniej względem siebie samego." Był jednak pewny, że ona nie zdziwiłaby się jego przybyciem. Po tym, co jej wczoraj powiedział, mogła przypuszczać, że on znajdzie jakikolwiek powód do odwiedzenia jej przed przybyciem Maryni i Bigielów lub do pozostania po ich wyjściu. Natomiast, jeśli go zobaczy przejeżdżającego, pomyśli, że się jej boi, albo poczyta go za błazna i gbura. „Nie ma wątpliwości — monologował dalej — że człowiek, który sam nie uważa się za błazna lub ciemięgę, niezdolnego oprzeć się byle lalce, wstąpiłby i starał się naprawić jakim bądź sposobem wczorajsze głupstwo." Lecz jednocześnie chwytał go strach. Ten sam głos, który wczoraj w wieczór krzyczał mu w duszy, że jest nędznikiem, począł mu to powtarzać z podwójną energią. „Nie wstąpię — pomyślał Połaniecki. — Rozumieć a umieć się powściągnąć, to dwie rzeczy różne." Z dala widać już było willę pani Krasławskiej. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że pani Maszkowa w podrażnieniu, w poczuciu zniewagi, przez obrażoną miłość własną, przez zemstę może Maryni powiedzieć coś takiego, co jej otworzy oczy. Może to uczynić jednym słowem, jednym uśmiechem, dając choćby najdalej do zrozumienia, że jakieś zuchwałe jego nadzieje rozbiły się o uczciwość kobiecą — i w taki sposób objaśnić jego nieobecność. Kobiety rzadko kiedy odmawiają sobie podobnych małych zemst, a rzadziej jeszcze są jedna względem drugiej miłosierne. „Gdybym miał odwagę wstąpić..." W tej chwili bryczka zrównała się z bramą willi. — Zatrzymaj się — rzekł do powożącego chłopaka Połaniecki. Na ganku zobaczył panią Maszkową, która jednak cofnęła się zaraz do wnętrza domu. Połaniecki przeszedł dziedziniec; we drzwiach przyjął go służący. — Pani na górze — rzekł. Połaniecki czuł, że nogi drżą pod nim, gdy wchodził na piętro, tymczasem zaś przez głowę przelatywały mu następne myśli: „Kto życie bierze lekko, ten może sobie na wszystko pozwolić, ale ja go nie biorę lekko. Gdybym po tym wszystkim, com uświadomił, com przemyślał i com sobie powiedział, nie umiał nad sobą zapanować, byłbym ostatnim człowiekiem." Tu stanąwszy we drzwiach pokoju, który mu wskazał służący, spytał: — Można? — Proszę — ozwał się przecedzony głosik. I po chwili znalazł się w buduarku pani Maszkowej. — Wstąpiłem — rzekł podając jej rękę — by się wytłumaczyć, że nie mogę być na podwieczorku. Muszę jechać do miasta. Pani Maszkową zaś stała przed nim z pochyloną nieco głową, ze spuszczonymi oczyma, zmieszana, pełna widocznej obawy, mając w postawie i wyrazie twarzy coś z zrezygnowanej ofiary, która widzi, że stanowcza godzina nadeszła — i że nieszczęście stać się musi. Nastrój ten ogarnął w jednej chwili i Połanieckiego, więc przysunąwszy się nagle, począł pytać stłumionym głosem: — Pani się boi... Czemu pani się boi?